This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Service recovery to geographically redundant data centers may ensure business continuity following a force majeure or disaster event that renders a primary data center site unavailable for service. In some known cloud network disaster recovery schemes, cloud resources for an application are allocated based on conventional resource allocation schemes. These schemes conventionally grow and shrink allocated application resources in response to new patterns of incoming application requests resulting from the disaster event.
In some other known disaster recovery schemes, certain portions of a system may contain excess resources in order to meet projected disaster recovery resource needs.